Reaching for a Distant Star
by Lady Delerith
Summary: Set after Tithe, Kaye's frustration from not being able to see Roiben after he is crowned king of the Unseelie Court, leads to her taking action. She disobeys and her life becomes jeopadized. KayeRoiben
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Ok, when I saw that there was a Holly Black cattagory up I literal danced around my room, well kind of anyways. So as soon as I read all the other ones I was like WRITTAGE! And here it is. This first chappy is a little boring but I'll more coming soon. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tithe or any of the characters affiliated with the book. I only wish I had!

The scrabbling of tiny feet scuttled around her as Kaye lay on her miniature mattress. She turned to her side and stared at the childish walls. It was past one in the morning but she couldn't sleep. All she could do was stare at that wall hour after hour.

It had been a week since Janet's funeral and she'd spent most afternoons in Corny's room just reading through his comics or researching about the faerie world. He was still distraught about Janet's death but he was coping with the loss by becoming even more devoted to the Faerie realm. He still flinched by any sudden movements like his newly-mother-of-an enormous-litter-of-kittens cat rubbing against his leg. His bruises could only just be faintly seen under his skin.

She remembered him wanting to go back, mostly to drink his fill of the other realms wine so that he would forget all of his pain. But Kaye still couldn't help thinking that there was other reasons for his eagerness to return.

She turned again and looked out the window. The lack of anything exciting lately was eating her up inside. She wanted to go back to the hill and be with others like her. She hadn't been able to remove her glamour at home due to her grandmother's regular barging-ins into her room and most other places. She just needed to be free, even if it was just for one night.

"That's it!" She ripped her tangled blanket from her in frustration and leaped up from the uncomfortable mattress.

Two weeks earlier

The paling moonlight fell upon two figures beneath its kingdom. The words that had no need of interpretation were whispered into the cool night air with lilting wind.

"My wish is your command." A gentle but warm air brushed along Kaye's face as she leaned towards Roiben once again. This was her only chance to be with him for now. They had faced the solitary fey, the Unseelie court, Naphaniel and even the collective forces of the Seelie Court and survived. Everything was looking up for her as she gazed into enticing silver eyes. She rested her head against the palm of his hand that cupped her cheek and closed her eyes against the dirt and grime of the street.

"We need to get away from here, Roiben. Just for a little while. You're not going to be around for a while, I know that, but I just need time to process what I'm going to do." She was going to miss him when he was consumed with the Unseelie Court. It had already taken up so much of his time, she missed seeing him, and she even missed their fights. It was hard to becoming accustomed to be alone again after all that had happened.

He shifted his hand and pushed a loose strand away from her face, the hazy light from the street light above made the sharp planes of his face even more elongated but she loved it; his face, his eyes, his shimmering hair. Everything about him sang to her. He sighed and pulled back from her running a hand through his hair.

"That's all I want, Kaye, to just have a break from this, but for now this is the way it has to be. There is complete turmoil in the Unseelie Court, many have left because of the new rules that I have been enforcing as well as executions of those who have lost their loyalty to the crown. I wouldn't want anything more than to spend more time with you." Kaye dropped her head. How could she have been so selfish? She felt the burning of unshed tears form in her eyes. She turned her head away from him not to let him see those tears fall.

"Just promise me that you won't forget… me." She chocked out the last word and the night became silent except for the constants sounds of the distant traffic.

"Oh, Kaye. How could you think that I could do such a thing! Kaye, look at me, please." He lifted her chin so that he could look her in her eyes. Her lip trembled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She felt the pad of his thumb run down her cheek as he wiped away her tears and then forgot everything as he leaned towards her and gently pressed his lips against hers.

She forgot about the surrounding world and all its distractions until the recognizable groan of her mother's car engine sounded down the street. Kaye pulled back from her king with regret and stood up. Her mother pulled up next to her and wound down the window.

"You'll have to get in the back, I visited the old group again and got some more clothes for you but their it the front." Kaye nodded and opened the back door when Ellen noticed Roiben standing up from the curb.

"Would you like a lift, Robin?" Kaye couldn't hide her smirk at the look of disgust as Roiben surveyed the iron filled car. He took a deep breath and leaned into through the window, making sure not to touch the frame.

"No thank you, madam. I can get home from here. Thank you for your consideration." Ellen snorted at this a rolled her eyes at Kaye. Roiben glanced over at Kaye but kept talking to her mother. "Could I just borrow Kaye for a second?"

Ellen nodded and rolled her eyes again. Kaye got back out of the car wondering what was going on and walked over to where Roiben was standing. She cast an uncertain glance back at her mother who was conveniently looking the other way.

"What is …" Before she could continue Roiben pulled her to him and pressed his lips hard upon hers. All Kaye could do was look round eye up at him as he pulled back.

"Please don't come to see me. I will find you. It is becoming too dangerous in the court and I don't want to find you in a predicament and hurt. Please promise this, Kaye. Please don't come." Kaye looked up at him as if to rebuke but he shook his head sternly. "Go, your mother's waiting for you."

Kaye turned and got back into the car. Ellen put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb towards 'home'. All Kaye could do was stare back at where Roiben stood and try and not gag at the iron casing that she found herself in.

Present time

Kaye flinched at the creak that resonated down the hall as she slowly closed her door and crept into the bathroom. Her mother had taken a trip out of town to meet the members of another band she want to start up. This left her and her grandmother to battle it out.

Kaye pulled her hair through the teeth of the brush and surveyed her image I the bathroom mirror. She had ripped off her glamour and went crazy with her clothes and makeup. She was going to make this party worth it in everyway. She lathered on thick dark eyeliner and a dark gloss over her lips. None of the clothes she owned were appropriate for a court appearance so Kaye closed her eyes and imagined a beautiful dress that held tight to her top but splayed out at the skirt and hung out in a bell shape. She felt the silken material against her skin and opened her eyes. The dress was a mint green and flowed seamlessly from top to bottom. _Roiben better like this_. She wiped her hands up the sides of her arms and black lace gloves rolled out form underneath her fingers.

Kaye smiled at her reflection with satisfaction and hitched her skirt, treading lightly to her bedroom. She picked up her mobile off one of the piles of clothes (I couldn't remember if she had one or not but I thought I might as well add it in) and dialed up Corny.

Beep.

"Ah… hello?"

"Hey, Corny, it's Kaye."

"Oh… hey Kaye. What's up?"

"I give in. I'm going to see him. Do you want to come?" There was a sound on the other that told Kaye that Corny just properly woke up.

"Sure! Definitely… When?"

"I'll be there in about five mins. Corny, remember, Naphaniel may be gone but the Court is still very dangerous." Kaye heard him sigh. This wasn't the first time she reminded Corny of this.

"I know, I know Kaye. I'll be on my bestest behavior ever." Kaye smiled, he was like a child most of the time.

"Ok, see you soon. Bye."

Beep.

Kaye threw her phone back down on the pile and wrenched open her window. She still wasn't completely reliant with her wings and preferred to walk when she could but she willed her wings to beat and raised herself off the edge of the roof and onto the ground below. She slid down the side of the property and climbed into the forest.

"Stop where you are!"

Kaye froze. That was not a voice she knew. She turned around and gasped when a shadow advanced upon her.

Ok, This was really really slow but look! A slight little cliffy so you are all like GASP! What will she ever do! I really appreciate you reading this and I'll make sure that this one continues at least. I owe it to the book to maybe actually finish this! Hope you all enjoy. Lady Delerith out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaye heart began to shudder within her chest as the shadowy figure crept out of the copse of trees. As she stood frozen to the spot, her mind contorted the darkness into monsters of all forms danger.

"Who are you? Wha…What do you want from me." She inwardly kicked herself for sounding like such a wimp. Yet, she could feel herself her legs quake. It's all well and good to be strong and kick ass when you're protecting someone… or you had Roiben there to keep you strong.

As she stared, it seemed as though the shadow wavered. Contorting, spreading in mass until she realised that there was more than one monster going bump in the night.

"What do you want from me" a falsetto voice imitated back. "What we want is your green hide, leetle gurl."

The forms slowly advanced through the gloom between the trees. Kaye edged back up towards her house. Her boots slipped on the dew dampened grass and she let out a whimpering squeak.

"Stay back! I mean it." A grumbling laughter reach out through the night air to her.

"Listen, boys. She think she can stop us. Such pride for one in disgrace. No big scary king to call on now, gurl. You all by yourself." As the creature spoke his last sentence with glee, he stepped into the filtered street light.

Kaye had seen his likeness before in the Unseelie court, an ogre. His huge bulky form loomed down at her. His claw tipped fists reached out towards her. Kaye screamed and tried to scuttle up the slippery slope. She yelped as her wing was caught behind her, and set her flying back into the something hard and solid. A rank smelling hand gripped over her mouth, claws digging into her cheek.

She kicked, she writhed, she spent all her energy into breaking free but there was no hope. Into the back night she was carried.

Corny kicked a Pepsi can, sending it skittering off the edge of the curb. He checked his watch again for a hundredth time, and cursed. Kaye was an hour late. He absently scratched at a scab on his shoulder as he thought of what to do.

Obviously, Kaye had left him behind. Why would she ask him to go with her, tempt him with that treat only to leave him hanging? He turned and punched the air in frustration. It was too late for the portal to be open now.

Turbid water dripped annoyingly onto her cheek. Whatever dream this was, it was cold and uncomfortably hard. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing a better dream to come along. Eventually she groaned and opened her eyes. She was in a stone carved hole. Mildew gathered on the walls and roof where water pooled and dripped. The cell was dark, the only light filtering through the grate in the door. Kaye groaned and attempted to stretch out her cramped body. Her legs kicked the walls and she grunted in frustration. She turned and kicked the door with all her force.

"Hey! HEY! Let,' kick 'me,' kick 'OUT!'.

She kicked until her energy failed her. She doubted anymore would come, it was more for her to cope. She didn't know how long she been kept here. It seemed like eternity. She gave up a few days ago to escape. Her glamoured tools dissipated with they came in contact with the walls or door. Now she was sore, tired, cold and ticked off.

She lay muttering to herself, wings fidgeting and sweeping constantly against the jutting wall. She had thought Roiben would have come for her as any well deserving white knight would. The ogres words played around in her head, 'Such pride for one in disgrace'. The meaning twisted and festered in her mind. The absence of any help only made it worse.

He wasn't coming. She wasn't important to him anymore. A flickering fancy extinguished in absence. She let herself cry, kicking the door again for good measure.

Roiben paced his quarters, agitated. Turning, he pulled his fingers through his hair and let a hissing breath through his clenched teeth. How stupid could he have been? He thought Kaye was angry at his position taking up his time. He thought that her silence was merely to prove some point. He should have known better. Kaye was strong and not so weak hearted to act in this way.

Where is she? Where is she!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The scraping of a key going into a lock jolted Kaye out of her misery. She rolled until she could sit upright with her knees tucked under her body. She cursed tohe fact that she had nothing as a weapon. She felt so tired and worn from her containment that she wasn't even sure that she could stand without help. The wooden door inched open with a mournful creak, letting a sliver of flickering light to splash across her face.

"Get up, now." The gruff voice followed with a harsh tug on her arm pulling her into a haphazard pile on the stone paved floor outside her cell.

She turned to face her attacker, fumbling to gain her footing on the ground. She raised her fists before being pushed fiercely back to the ground with a squeal. There was a chorus of sniggers and malicious guffaws surrounding her. She glared at the ogre leering down at her.

"What do you want from me?" She screamed, all her self-reserve shattered. The ogre's enlarged teeth quivered in glee as he bent down and pulled Kaye in close. His stagnant breath invaded Kaye's senses making her want to retch.

"'Cause me masters takin a fancy to yer plight miss. Real fancy."

This triggered off more sniggers throughout the room. The ogre swung her around and dragged her through a crowded hall. Creatures lined the wall, pushing and vying for a chance at her. They tugged at her hair, one skeletal beast gripping a whole chunk whipping her head back in agony before letting go and cackling in glee. Sharp claws swiped at her, slicing her worn jeans. She struggled away, resorting to sidle close to the ogre. The passed through the hall and descended down flight after flight of stairs.

Kaye shivered at the chill clinging to the air. It seeped all her warmth, threatening to chill her to bone. After what seemed like an age, they came to arching entrance to an eerily lit cavern. The ogre stooped through the entrance way before thrusting her into the unknown.

She stumbled at the unexpected freedom, tripping on a loose chunk of rock and sprawling across the hard ground. She rolled uncontrollably until she splashed into a pool of murky water. Quickly as her tired bones let her, she scrambled backwards away from the water. The sniggering of the ogre echoed around the high walls as her tramped back the way they had come. Kaye looked around her. The cavern walls rose maybe 20 metres around her; the dripping stalactites cause a wet percussion on the surface of the pool. The eerie light reflecting off the slick walls came from the pool itself, radiating through the rippling surface. The bizarre undulating effect, Kaye mused, could only ever be truly understood sitting in a dark, wet cavern like this one. A splash brought her attention back to the deep expanse of water before her. A dark object moved towards her under the surface of the water, causing Kaye to scramble backwards. Before she could reach the archway, a chilled creeping voice commanded her attention.

"So, I finally meet you at last Kaye, underling of the Unseelie court. My subjects have reported so much chaos with every thread leading back to your little, beating heart. You have earned my intrigue, small thing."

Kaye turned, seemingly without her own volition. Standing before her, dripping phosphorescent water, was a creature she could not have imagined. Kaye knew of the water fae in her books and knew that she was not amongst friends. Capricious, conniving, malicious- these words came to mind. Yet what stood before her, chilled her even deeper. Tangled, long dark hair dripped around his scaled body. It fell over a face caught horrendously between that of a piranha and a man. Large piercing eyes gazed unnervingly at her, his nose no more than a slight protuberance with flaring holes above a mouth overgrown with sharp needle-thin teeth. His skin was a pallid green blue, reminding Kaye of lifeless bodies of the jellyfish washed ashore.

"Please, what do you want from me? What have I done to earn this?" She brandished her arms around in an all-encompassing gesture. The fae's mouth moved slightly upwards, grinding his teeth.

"What do I want from you? Oh yes, you intrigue me but you are so petty of a treat. Hm, no, I think I want from you is a pretty bit of bait. Yes, a pretty bit of bait on a hook, ready to reel in the big fish. Hm yes, now tell me pretty bait, do you know who I'm going to reel in? Hm?"

The horror dawned on Kaye.

"You can't, not Roiben. I won't let you get anywhere near him!"

"Ah, such tenacity," a racking laughter shudder deep within his chest, "will make this so much more fun. Little heart, do you think you have a say in this?"

He laughed more, stepping out of the water, slapping wet, webbed feet on the rocky floor. He stood in front of Kaye, leering down at her and dribbling reeking water onto her face. He took her face, flicking it left and right in perusal before tapping her on the cheek as though he was chiding a small child. His nasal slits fluttered unnervingly.

At his touch, Kaye felt as if she had become frozen. Her body became stiff and so chilled. She felt as if she would never be warm again. The fae's hand was disconcertingly slimy, leaving the unclean feeling on her skin as he let her go and stalked around her. He flicked one of her wings which twitched in protest. Kaye stood still as he finished his viewing and came to stand before her again. She felt her emotions flicker between defiance and fear, definitely a product of a tired and overwhelmed body.

She tried to work her body. She wasn't going to let herself be bullied like this. Since moving and limb was working, she focused on her little finger. Willing it to curl and flex. As she fought for control, the fey flicked and swirled his long fingers around as if attempting to harness smoke. Between his hands, a crackling ball of glamour twisted and curled, slowly stretching into a long thin thread. Kaye moved onto her next fingers, slowing forming a fist. The fae glanced up at her in irritation.

"Strong hm? Ah, you're wasting your strength little heart. So little you should be careful that it doesn't shatter." Again, the racking laughter shook the creature's frame. Kaye tried to ignore him, but felt her fingers stiffening again. The long thread now hung looped over the man's arms, as he worked on a wickedly sharp, glittering hook. He slipped the hook through the thread. Running the length of it across his teeth, he left it slick with slime.

It was obvious that he had reached the ends of his preparation. Kaye twisted her hand up in a tightly clenched fist but still was unable to move herself away from the fae. She watched as he swung the weighted line back and forth like a pendulum. Without warning he flicked the hook forward. Before Kaye could make a noise, it touched her chest before slipping through her like a ghost and tugging on what Kaye could only imagine was her heart. She twisted her head painfully back to fae in time to see him tying his end of the thread around his waist. He gave the thread and experimental tugged, sending Kaye reeling forward. It was as though an invisible force had yanked her entire body. Free of the control that froze her body, Kaye raised her hand to tug at the line sticking out from just below her collarbone. It stuck solidly as her hands slipped down the slimy surface.

"What is this? What have you done to me?"

"Oh, I have you caught; hook, line and sinker."

The fae waved his hand over the thread which disappeared. Kaye turned her head and glanced at it sideways. The thread causing a slight distortion of her view.

"Torh! Come take her away." The ogre shuffled through the archway and tugged her arm once more.

"Oh, and Torh, make the preparations to send her back. I have a shark to catch and I'm weary to wait any long."

Before Kaye could protest, the ogre raised he clobber-like fist and brought it down. She hung limp from her arm, knocked out cold.


End file.
